


First Date

by Shippingthings_Yaoi123



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingthings_Yaoi123/pseuds/Shippingthings_Yaoi123
Summary: this is my first work i hope you enjoy
Relationships: Baroness von Bon Bon/Hilda Berg, Cala Maria/Mugman, Chips Bettigan/Mr. Wheezy, Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work i hope you enjoy

Cuphead ran down the stairs with little effort as his straw, as well as the drink in his head swished around in a steady motion. He stopped with the biggest smile on his face, when he called his brothers name. 

“Mugman”. And with that his slightly older brother turned on his heel and smiled at him.

“Oh hey Cuphead.” Said Mugman as he was staring him down with a look of uncertainty. 

“So how do i look.” The younger cup said with an eager look on his face, anticipating feedback from his brother. 

He and Mugman were very close, they have always been there for each other so to Cuphead his opinion mattered the most.

“You look great, but what ‘cha so dressed up for anyways.” Mugman could feel a trickle of sweat roll down his face, he knew the answer but he asked anyways hoping he was wrong. 

“Its nothing, just a date .” Cuphead was very familiar with his worried look since he had seen it often, Mugman was a very worrisome person so it was easy to see when he felt unerved. 

“I will be back I promise.” Cuphead paused, “And if something happens I’ll call you i swear.” Cuphead looked at Mugman’s satisfied face.

“Ok fine go on, don’t be late, but come back” Mugman said the worry on his face still lingering. With that cuphead ran out the door excited for his date.


	2. Chapter 2

King Dice looked down at his feet in a disappointed manner, he began twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the curb.

“Damn,” the dice man said, “I can’t believe he stood me up.” He sighed and got ready to leave the meeting spot, when he heard someone running after him.

“Wait, don’t leave,” the young cup said desperately, “don’t leave, please.” He caught up to the slightly older man. King Dice gave Cuphead a look, one that was filled with both relief and worry.

“What took ya’ so long?” King Dice said, his voice deep and serious, Cuphead didn’t know how, but Dice made him feel worse than he already did. 

“I-” he opened his mouth to speak but he hadn’t found the right words yet, “I couldn’t figure out what to wear so when I finally found something, I ended up missing the bus and I thought you would have left already so I ran all the way here.” Cuphead finally managed to blurt out as he was still catching his breath

“Beezulbub, well, shall we head inside.” The dice said, as he bowed with a sly smirk on his face. But this time it was softer, as if he tried to change it. Either way, it made Cuphead smile nonetheless.

“Wow this restaurant looks pretty expensive...” Cuphead said with a   
hint of regret on his face, remembering he left his wallet at home. And even if he hadn’t he knew he wouldn’t be able to afford this sort of luxury.   
“How are we gonna pa-” Cuphead began, but he was cut off when the dice put his finger on Cuphead’s lips cutting him off 

“We aren't gonna pay for it,” the King Dice paused because he had seen the look of confusion on Cuphead’s face. He continued, “I will.” Not only was Cuphead flustered by the jester alone, but he also by the thought of being treated to such luxury.

“You're gonna pay for this.” Cuphead said as he used his hand to gesture the place. He looked at his date with a mix of surprise and doubt.

Cuphead thought to himself, ‘He’s not gonna pay for all this, is he?’  
And as if King dice could hear that very thought he replied, 

“ Not only am I gonna pay for the dinner, but I will cover all the expenses for tonight.” Cuphead couldn't believe it. And the fact that he sounded so confident made him feel unworthy of the gentleman. They sat down, ready to order, but things were starting to get a little awkward.

“Alright King dick, what ‘cha want” The whole place fell silent, King dice looked up with a look of pure anger on his face. But that anger didn't last long, for it faded into a look of surprise and delight.

“Hey Wheezy, long time no see” King Dice gave Cuphead a reassuring look, telling him everything was fine. He continued, “ What brings ya’ here?” When Dice finished speaking the people in the room continued the distant chatter. 

“Oh as if ya’ actually care.” Wheezy said looking at Dice, who in return just stared back at him with sincerity in his eyes. He was being serious, which was a surprise for both Wheezy and Cuphead considering he never cared about anybody but himself.

Wheezy cleared his throat and continued, “Uh I work here now” He paused looking for something else to say. “What are you doin’ here.” The cigar asked in reply of Dice’s question 

Dice quickly replied without a second thought, “Date.” as he gestured to Cuphead with his hand. “Now can we order or…” Dice was interrupted by Wheezy before he could finish his sentence.

“Oh right, what would ya’ like.” Wheezy looked at both of them expectantly, Cuphead spoke up first.

“I'll have the gyoza.” Cuphead said with a smile on his face as he looked at Dice, who slightly cocked his head to the side in confusion. Cuphead always thought it was cute when he did that, but despite that Cuphed could understand he had no idea what gyoza was. 

“Let me guess, you don't know what gyoza is.” He said with a confident look on his face. It felt good to know something Dice didn't.

“You can get the same for him,” he turned to Dice and told him, “You're gonna love it, it's really good.” He said as Wheezy went away with their orders. There was an uncomfortable silence which was making Dice, in lack of better words, uncomfortable. After finding the courage, he decided to try and strike up a conversation. 

“So, um what do ya like to do, you know for fun.” King dice winced at his own awkwardness. Just then Wheezy came back with their orders. Walking with a plate in both hands. 

“Here's your gyoza.” Wheezy said as he set down two plates. The dumplings were set up in a circle around some sort of dark red dipping sauce that was set in a smaller black bowl in the center of the plate. As he went to walk away he turned to look at Dice, with a smirk he said, ”Careful, it's hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> again this is my first work please give me feedback so i can improve me and my friend worked so hard on this


End file.
